Vehicle seats of this type used for off-road vehicles, trucks, MH-Turf vehicles, etc. include standardised devices which isolate vibrations in order to remove or reduce the harmful effects on the driver. Said effects constitute in particular vibrations in vertical and horizontal directions. These vibrations are typically diminished via degrees of freedom implemented using translational movement. On the one hand, the placement of these degrees of freedom is implemented in currently known systems via vertical suspension systems, and on the other hand, integrated as independent modules into the overall vehicle seat system.